Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{3q}{8} \div \dfrac{9q}{6}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{3q}{8} \times \dfrac{6}{9q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ 3q \times 6 } { 8 \times 9q}$ $a = \dfrac{18q}{72q}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{1}{4}$